


(contaminant)

by devilishMendicant



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, bad and naughty lunarians get exiled to the impurity wiggler to atone for their crimes, diseases are terrible, i swear i'll write something cuter with them soon enough, the earth is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/devilishMendicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you want to know what kills most Lunarian exiles?"</p><p>"Anti-emissary snipers," Yorikou mutters, sees Eirin's gaze narrow, worth it.</p><p>"Disease."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"So?" The woman demands, arms folded, scowling, brow creased in worry.

"So, what?" Eirin says, pushing gently past the lavenderette, makes her way down the hallway.

_"So,_ when is she going to stop being sick?"

The doctor almost pauses, hearing such a childish phrase from the mouth of a grown woman - a centuries-old woman, even. As it was, she simply sighed, long-suffering, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know."

_"You_ don't know?" Tone incredulous biting indignant _scared._ "How the hell do you not know, you're literally a goddess of medi--"

"Yorikou." 

The lavenderette freezes. Unused to hearing that name. Hasn't been said for years and years, five hundred? Six?

Eirin turns to face her, expression carved from stone, eyes chips of silvered ice.

"Do you want to know what kills most Lunarian exiles?"

"Anti-emissary snipers," Yorikou mutters, sees Eirin's gaze narrow, worth it.

_"Disease."_ The doctor hisses. "You and your sister both have lived seven hundred years with no need for an immune system, sheltered by a dome, protected by Luna's ultimate purity." Turns on her heel. "That is now gone, and you're here in a secluded little country full of _monsters,_ monsters and all of their _monster-grade viruses."_  

"And what do you mean by that?" The woman fires back, runs down the hall after her, not going quietly and not without an answer. "Huh?"

"I mean, Yorikou, that she might be _dead by morning."_

Eirin hears the footfalls stop. Pauses herself.

"... quit trying to scare me." Tone disbelieving, hoarse, Eirin can hear all the fought-back tears her long-former student (child) won't let her see. "I'm not gonna do anything stupid like Toyo did, s-so, so tell me the truth." 

"Yorikou." The doctor says, soft, and the woman doesn't listen.

"A week?"

"Yorikou."

"Two weeks? Three?"

_"Yorikou."_

"A month--"

**_"Yorikou!"_ **

"You're a fucking _liar,_ Yagokoro!" 

Eirin hears steps backwards and whirls, reaches and grabs the collar of her student's shirt, practically lifts her from the floor _(not eating enough not exercising enough her body is starting to live starting to die again and she's not treating it properly)_ and growls. 

Heart shatters seeing tears, betrayed look, but she's inches away from losing one and she _will not lose them both._

"Watatsuki no Yorikou, you are _not_ to go into her room, under _any_ circumstance, until I, _personally,_ invite you to."

"Y-You can't," the woman _(child)_ chokes out between drops of saltwater and ragged breaths, _"fucking,_ stop me."

"I will lock you in your own room if I catch you even breathing in the direction of her door."

"I'll, break," coughs, _please_ native goddesses, only because of her position, "it down."

"I'll have Lady Houraisan place an eternity seal on it."

"I'll, kill, her." 

"Not much of a deterrent for one such as herself. She may even enjoy the challenge."

"I'll," 

Eirin sees the trembling threat in her eyes before she could even voice it.

"I'll,"

Gaze miserable hopeless fearful helpless, needs to do something needs to _say_ something.

_"I'll,"_

She'll be going to the Yama by herself by _herself_ and she promised her six hundred years ago sobbing heartbroken wanting Sensei back wanting _Mama_ back that _she would never leave her alone again and **this is no different.**_

_"Then I'll kill myself anyway!"_

Eirin drops her.

Yorikou sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna has slipped from orbit, and is falling, falling, falling towards Sola, towards flame and heat, flame and heat, burning her to a crisp, eating her alive.

Or maybe Terra was the planet who had slipped from orbit. Was it? Maybe they were _both_ falling, she thinks, body feels like it's being pushed pressed swallowed up by the mattress and being dragged up towards the ceiling light floating going somewhere going nowhere.

**_Dying?_ **

No, she can't die.

**_Can she?_ **

_ No, _ she decides,  _ probably not. _

Can't move, too busy being pushed and pulled and feels, a bit, as though she has melted, boiling away, all heat and sweat and blurred fading edges, head spinning lazy circles around and around and around the room. Hasn't opened eyes in awhile, maybe asleep, maybe awake. Can't really tell. Hot either way. 

**_Dying?_ **

_ Can't _ be dying. 

**_Are you sure?_ **

... might be dying.

Death is supposedly sharp and hard and angles, gaunt, skeletal, black and void. Death is something to fear, something to dread, something to ward against and push away.

Hot, melting, ache running straight through her bones and building in her chest and her skull in the back of her eyes, breathes shallow, hurts, hurts,  _ hurts. _

**_Dying?_ **

Might be dying.

Death looks different, not like they said, not like they warned.

Eyes open or eyes closed? Doesn't matter. Sees Death anyway, and hears Death anyway.

Death is soft and sweet and sakura-pink, cools her head with light touches and speaks gently, soothes her nightmares away. 

Dying.

**_Dying._ **

Dying.

...

Doesn't want to **_die._**

...

Wants to go home.

...

Wants her sister here.

...

Dying anyway.


End file.
